<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's a Little Wet Outside by starbinch (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552723">It's a Little Wet Outside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/starbinch'>starbinch (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Darkiplier - Freeform, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Office Sex, Reader-Insert, bingiplier - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/starbinch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That human and Dark have been flirting nonstop. Are they ever going to do anything??</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darkiplier/Reader, darkiplier/you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's a Little Wet Outside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarShineRobotics/gifts">StarShineRobotics</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For some reason I had a really hard time writing this, so I apologize if it isn't my best work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Y/N found it strange that an entity of Dark’s calibur would be interested in a human, and a fairly ordinary one at that. If asked, they would probably say they didn’t expect him to feel any attraction at all, yet here they were, experiencing romantic advancements from the demon himself. At first the flirting started out small. Little compliments on how they looked that day or how they did something well, a hand on their lower back or an arm slung around their shoulders. Y/N wasn’t stupid, so of course they responded with their own flirting, compliments, brushing their hands together in passing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several weeks passed, then months, and Dark was getting a little more bold. The hand on their back fell a little lower, the arm around their shoulders instead wrapped around their waist. Y/N loved his touches, finding they even began to crave them any time he was near. In an effort to keep these interactions ongoing they continued the pace of his advancements, setting a hand on his thigh and whispering little things to him when the opportunity arose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was very clear to anyone watching that there was some sort of tension between the two. They were found together quite often, always smiling at each other and giggling. Every resident of the manor was well aware of the two’s relationship. Many had made bets, starting arguments on whether or not Dark and the human would ever make any further advancements. It became a joke that the two were too dumb to realize the other was flirting with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilford had even considered doing something to help aid them in their flirting. He knew Dark wanted to take their relationship further, but he fought with himself on whether or not to interfere. He knew Dark had told him not to meddle with controlling people too much, and Host always seemed to show up when he was about to do something. In the end he did nothing, left to watch in frustration as they continued to run around each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilford was not the only one beginning to get frustrated, however. Both Dark and the human were beginning to tire of the relentless flirting that never had an outcome. Every time the two would actually begin to do something, lean forward to kiss or even just hold hands, someone would walk into the room and the mood was immediately gone as they had to jerk away like two teens being walked in on by a parent. It was irritating and awkward, and they both wished they could just get on with it. They knew what they wanted, what the end goal was, but they could never reach it without something (or someone) coming up and completely destroying the plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both very determined to reach that goal, unknowing the other felt the same way about their predicament.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a dark, thundering rain of a day. This was Dark’s favorite kind of day, the glaring light of the sun didn’t blind him through the large glass windows that were everywhere downstairs. On days like these many of the egos would go out and those who stayed were usually more mellowed than usual. There weren’t many people meandering around town when it was pouring like this, meaning that they were fairly safe to go places without raising too much suspicion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilford, Bing, and the green android were off to buy groceries at the local store, which removed the three most obnoxious members of the manor from any possible interactions. Bim and Y/N had gone down to a coffee shop to mingle with the townspeople. Everyone else was gathered in various places or in their own rooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark leaned back in his office chair and groaned, rubbing his eyes to relieve the strain of staring at a computer screen for hours on end. He had cleared dozens of profiles for future projects, much more than he was able to get done on a sunny day. Dark was quite proud of himself for managing to get these done. Many of these profiles were several weeks old, but he had been unable to get around to them. His thoughts were broken by the buzzing of his phones. It was a text message from Y/N.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bim dropped me off at the front door but he forgot to give me a key I’m getting soaked and it’s freezing please let me in”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark rolled his eyes and sucked in a breath. He pushed away from the desk and stood, walking over and slipping his shoes on before turning the silver handle and opening the black door. His office was practically right across from the front door. He could see the silhouette of the human standing at the door, rocking from one foot to the other. He shut his office door and headed towards them. As he walked, a couple of towels appeared under one arm. He opened the door and stared down at them, stunned. Y/N was completely soaked, as they previously said. Their hair was flattened against their head and some locks fell down across their forehead. His gaze continued down. He had not seen what they were wearing upon their departure, and he wondered if they did just go to the coffeeshop or if Bim’s plan was to go to a club all along. “Oh, thank god. It’s freezing out here, D.” The thin white tank they wore was plastered to their wet skin and it no longer hid anything from the world. He could feel his auras getting a bit excited, beginning to buzz against his skin and twist and contort in the surrounding air. His face darkened a couple of shades as he noticed the  short shorts stuck to their thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I see you are already letting them in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark whipped around to find the blue google headed towards them. He reached forward and grabbed Y/N by the shoulder before quickly moving them back into his office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beta stopped in his tracks, staring at the spot that was just inhabited by the entity. “Alright then. Not in the mood to talk.” He continued the few steps to the door, closed and locked it, and turned to head back to the workshop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They appeared behind his desk. “What was that all about?” Y/N asked, completely tense and glancing around at their new surroundings. It wasn’t often that Dark used the void to move him places, let alone with another person. They grabbed one of the towels from Dark’s hand and began drying their hair and face, removing their shoes and kicking them over to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me,” Dark commanded as he stepped forward. Y/N did as asked, lowering the towel and looking into his eyes. He reached up and held the back of their head, tangling his fingers in their wet hair before surging forward and pressing his lips to theirs. Y/N responded immediately, kissing back fervently and passionately as they were backed up against the desk. Dark’s other hand found a resting place on their hip, squeezing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N sat on the desk behind them. The thought that there suddenly wasn’t anything on it crossed their mind for a moment. As they scooted their bottom onto the wood Dark moved forward, slotting his body between their legs and continuing to keep their lips locked together. It wasn’t long before they pulled away, taking in heaving breaths of air and leaning back on their hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark immediately looked down and began tugging at their shirt. “We don’t want you to get sick staying in these wet clothes, do we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They chuckled. “No, No. Of course not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that this shirt covered anything to begin with. Were you aware I could see everything through it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They smiled sheepishly. “Well, yeah. That’s why I wore it for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark stopped and jerked his head up to meet their gaze. A grin spread across his face. “You cheeky dog,” he laughed. He continued to peel the wet fabric up, saying his thanks when they lifted their arms for him to pull it off their body. As soon as the shirt was removed it disappeared from his hands and he immediately leaned down, attaching himself behind their ear. He moved down their neck, suckling and lavishing it in kisses until he had them letting out quiet moans. He pulled back for a moment and looked down at their exposed skin. “You look so perfect,” He mumbled, running his fingers across their collarbone and down the middle of their chest. His skin was much colder than it ought to be. They shivered and he looked back at their face. “Not a mark in sight. Good to know you weren’t too busy having fun at the club with Bim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They scoffed. “Yeah, right. Like I’d ever make out with Bim Trimmer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark shrugged. “More room for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I think that’ll have to wait until next time, when you have some clothes that actually cover you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he affirmed. “Next time, when you’ll leave my office covered in bite marks.” They nodded shakily, taking a deep breath. “For now, however, we have an indefinite amount of time before one, the others come home or two, someone needs something from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course,” They mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So here is what is going to happen, given that you are okay with these events unfolding,” he began. His hands moved to his belt and quickly started to unbuckle it. “We are going to have a little bit of fun here in my office with you sitting on my desk.” He pulled the belt from the loops and dropped it onto the floor next to him, then moved to unbuttoning his suit jacket. “I will make sure you enjoy this just as much as I will, don’t worry,” he continued. “You can be as loud as you want, however I will warn you that these walls are not soundproof, and someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> hear you.” He undid the last button and shrugged his jacket off, setting it behind him in the chair. “If you don’t care about that, then do as you please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound like you have a lot of experience with this exact situation.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I do not,” he rebutted, moving between their legs again. “but I have had many fantasies regarding this exact situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting confession.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well now that it’s happening I figured you wouldn’t mind knowing,” he grinned, setting his hands on their thighs and rubbing them. “I never got a yes or no. Did everything sound acceptable to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, everything sounded acceptable,” they smiled, mocking his formality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful.” He kissed them again, this time slower than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hands on their thighs moved up and gripped the elastic waistband of their shorts before one slipped down the front. He smiled and pulled away just long enough to say “No, underwear. It seems you were looking forward to something.” His hand slid further down, fingers sliding between their labia and grazing a very sensitive clitoris. Y/N’s hands fly up, one landing on the back of his neck, the other grabbing a fistfull of his shirt, legs trembling a bit as Dark gently circled the nub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that for several moments until Y/N’s toes were curling and they began rocking their hips. Dark pulled his hand out of their pants and stepped back. Y/N slumped forward, taking deep breaths. “Stand. You don’t need those anymore,” Dark commanded. They slid from the desk and shimmied out of their shorts, happy to no longer have the wet fabric sticking uncomfortably to their skin. As soon as they stepped out of them, the shorts were gone from the floor, much like their tank top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so I’m completely naked now and this is beginning to seem a little unfair,” Y/N gestured to Dark’s fully clothed body and crossed their arms. He looked down and chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, want to see me in all my glory?” He chuckled. Dark began unbuttoning his shirt, starting from the top. Y/N reached down and grabbed the dry towel, setting it on the desk behind them. As the straightened back around, Dark was unbuttoning the last button. He shimmied it off and set it on his jacket in the chair. He moved down to start unbuttoning his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Y/N reached out, holding his hand. “I wanna do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be my guest,” Dark grinned, holding his arms out. Y/N blushed as they leaned down, now able to see that Dark was definitely excited. They pulled the button through and unzipped his slacks. The waist of his pants fell around his thighs until he kicked them off, and he was left standing in gray briefs. His erection strained helplessly against the fabric confinement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you get back on the desk,” Dark suggested. Y/N nodded, pushing themself onto the table and making sure they sat on the towel. The human spread their legs and Dark filled the space, slotting their bodies together. He rubbed against Y/N, groaning upon feeling the heat of their body through his underwear. His thumbs slid into the elastic waistband and pushed it down to his knees, his erection flopping against Y/N’s thigh. He gripped the base of his cock and gave it a stroke before letting it fall back against the human’s leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to make sure you’re a little more prepared. Feel free to help a man out if you feel so inclined,” he explained, moving his hand back between their legs and rubbing their clit again. Y/N nodded, toes immediately curling as he pushed down a little harder than before. Dark leaned down and began kissing at the other side of their neck. He moved his hand down, gently pushing a finger into them. It wasn’t very difficult with how excited they were; practically dripping onto the towel. Not that he was doing much better in that regard, what with his cock leaking a generous amount of precum onto their thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N spit into their hand and gripped his aching cock, stroking as Dark eased another finger into them. He rested his forehead against their shoulder, groaning as their hot hands worked down his dick before sliding back up to the tip. “God, Y/N,” he moaned against their skin, thumb rising up to circle their clit as he pushed a third finger into them. He pumped his fingers, curling them, searching for that sweet spot until Y/N practically jumped into the air and moaned out incoherent words. Dark smiled and pulled away from them, chuckling as they reached out to keep him close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on a second,” He cooed. “I’m still here.” Dark spit into his hand and stroked his cock twice before gripping the base and looking up at Y/N. “Lean back.” They leaned back on their elbows, watching as he guided his aching erection to sit right at their entrance. He glanced once more at the human, who nodded. That was all the confirmation Dark needed. He eased forward, taking deep breaths as the tip of his cock was enveloped in near searing heat. He stopped for a moment, making sure Y/N was okay before pushing forward a little more. He continued this until they were flush together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N’s head fell back and they groaned. “Was it everything you hoped for?” Dark teased, panting as he pulled out a few inches and slowly slid back in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna have to go with yes,” they responded. “Maybe a couple inches more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t even started yet.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well, feel free to do that whenever,” Y/N said, pulling their head up to smile at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish,” Dark grinned back. He pulled back and thrusted forward once. Y/N’s hand flew up to cover their mouth, eyes wide. He laughed. “This is gonna be fun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began thrusting, jostling them up the desk until he grabbed their legs and put them over his shoulders, holding them in place. They laid against the desk, one hand covering their mouth to muffle the noises, the other gripping a corner of the towel under their bottom. He grunted and groaned, biting his lip to hold back the louder moans that wanted so desperately to be heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes Dark paused, panting fairly hard. He pulled out completely and patted them on the bottom. “Turn over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N slid from the desk and turned, bending and leaning over the desk with their ass out. Dark admired the view before slapping their ass. He slid his throbbing cock back in and bent over them, biting down on their shoulder as he thrust into them again, immediately hitting their sweet spot and sending stars across their vision. Dark snaked an arm around Y/N’s hips, fingers finding their clit and relentlessly rubbing it. Y/N cried out, biting down on their knuckle as tears sprang to their eyes. With a pace like this it wouldn’t take very long for them to cum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark was feeling the same way about that time. He would not last much longer at all. He eased up on Y/N’s shoulder, giving it a kiss before resting his forehead against their shoulder blade. Y/N was consistently tightening around him, and he could tell the both of them were close. He kept up his pace as long as possible before each thrust became a little more erratic than the last. “Fuck, Y/N, I’m not going to last much longer,” he warned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s,” they panted heavily. “It’s okay. Me neither.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark could feel the human’s muscles tensing under him. He tried to focus just long enough to have them cum first. Just a few minutes longer and Y/N was whining and pleading as they came, tightening around Dark and pushing him over the edge to join them in ecstacy. Dark huffed against Y/N’s back before pulling out. They sluggishly looked behind them to see Dark already dressed again, buttoning his jacket back up. “Ah, so you get to use your magic mumbo jumbo to redress yourself, but not me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is because you are going directly to your room and to bed,” Dark stated matter of factly. There was no evidence in his voice of their previous activity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t make-” They were now laying on their bed. “-me.” Thankfully everything felt clean and dry down there, meaning they had no mess to worry about. Y/N decided they were going to take a nap after that one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dark straightened the cuffs of his shirt before walking over to the door. He opened it and looked down at Bing, who was crouched down with a hand cupped over his ear. Bing looked up at the monochrome entity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey, man. Listen this was all Wilford’s,” he glanced beside him to find Wilford was no longer with him. “Bro, you know? I’m just gonna go.” Dark watched him immediately break into a sprint and fly up the stairs.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>